


Blackout

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Revolution, eurovision 2010, oslo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final of Eurovision 2010 when the lights go out for the final time. They don't come back on. Partly based on the TV series 'Revolution'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Blackout

Tomorrow would be the day of the Eurovision Grand Final, and all the contestants were sitting in the lobby of the hotel. They were waiting for the person who would arrive and tell them that it was time for them to go to the stadium and perform; it would be their last chance to rehearse. For the finalists, it was important to get whatever extra preparation they could, anything to boost their chances at winning the Eurovision Song Contest 2010.  
The semi-finalists didn't really have a reason to be there, but they were stuck in Oslo so they might as well enjoy the entire contest. Typically, those who didn't qualify from the semi finals would be allowed to go home if they wish, but there was a little problem with that this year. The Icelandic ash cloud, thrown up from a volcano, preventing flights from taking off and any of them from reaching their home countries. Hera Björk looked down at the table in front of her. As the Icelandic entrant, she had been given a model of a volcano as a joke.  
"Well," said a Swiss man wearing a golden jacket, "I can't return home, but at least we all get to see the final!"  
"Indeed!" Lena smiled, "Get to see me win, anyway."  
"You?" laughed Jessy Matador, "Win? You've got to be joking, haven't you? Clearly I will win."  
"No, no," Lena said, "Try looking at the internet sometime, everyone's saying I'll be the winner tomorrow."  
"Winner?" Harel piped up, "It's clearly going to be me, you all might as well just give up now."  
It was at that moment that the lights suddenly switched off, casting the room in darkness.  
"Problem with the electrics?" Gjoko asked.  
"It appears so," Sieneke said, looking around for the light switch. She flicked the switch off and on again and nothing happened.  
"What's going on?" said Josh Dubovie.  
"The power's cut out for some reason," Milan explained, "We should probably go and get someone here to fix it."  
"Yeah," Daniel smiled, "We need the power back for the big show tomorrow!"  
They soon saw that the problem wasn't only confined to this one room. Walking through the hotel corridors, no lights were on, anywhere. The entire building was in darkness. When they got outside the hotel, the Eurovision entrants expected to be greeted by a bright, bustling city. But they weren't. Standing outside the hotel, they could see the real extent of the problem. Only half of the city was lit up, and lights were going out in all the buildings, all across the city.  
"Wow," Giorgos said, looking across at the dark city, "Looks like there's been a huge problem with Oslo's power grid."  
"I don't understand," Didrik said, worried, "This has never happened before."  
They stood there for a few minutes in stunned silence. The power hadn't been restored. Far from it, the problem was getting worse. The whole city was dark, the only light now coming from the stars and the moon. Michael went to check his mobile phone.  
"No signal," he muttered. It seemed the mobile phone signal had also been affected by the power cut.  
"This is ridiculous," said Anna Bergendahl, "How are we supposed to do anything without electricity?"  
"I'm sure the problem will be fixed soon enough," Didrik said, "I promise. It's not like us Norwegians to mess up like this. I swear, it'll be fixed as soon as we can."  
It was then that they saw it. They all saw it. A dark shape moving across the sky. It took them a while to figure out what it was in the darkness. A plane, flying across the sky. How could there be a plane over Norway? The ash cloud had prevented most domestic flights from taking off. They watched it for a while, moving slowly across the skyline. The plane went lower and lower in the sky. It seemed to be flying much too low. It didn't take them long to realise what was wrong with it. Without the power on the ground, the plane couldn't be directed properly. It was going to crash. At that moment the lights on the plane went off, and it dropped.  
"No!" Didrik screamed, "No!!!"  
It smashed into a building in the distance, smoke and fire filling the skyline. The sound, they'd never heard anything like it before. The Eurovision entrants could only stand there in disbelief and shock, looking out at the wreckage in front of them. Things had just got a whole lot more serious. And the nightmare had only just begun.


	2. Power Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the electricity returned, everyone thought that the crisis had finally finished. How wrong they were.

They sat there, in the hotel lobby, in the darkness. They couldn't sleep, not after what had happened. It all seemed so unreal.  
"Where is everyone," Peter Nalitch said, "Why is no one here... is anyone coming to get us?"  
"No one will be coming for us," Aisha said, "They've got far more important things to worry about."  
"But we're the Eurovision entrants," Sieneke wailed, "We are important! Why is no one looking for us!"  
"For goodness sake pull yourself together Sieneke!" Didrik yelled, "Didn't you see what just happened back there?! It's not all about you, you know!"  
The plane crash. They saw it replayed in their minds, over and over again. The semi finalists felt it especially hard. They had all been booked on flights leaving at that same time, it was only the Icelandic ash cloud that had saved them all from their doomed journeys.   
"It's could have been me," Gjoko said, looking down at the floor, "It could have been any one of us who didn't qualify..."  
"It could have been," Michael said, "Makes you realise just how lucky we are."  
At that moment, the lights flickered back into life. Relieved, but also confused, the entrants stood up and looked around the rest of the hotel. There too, the electricity had returned. There was no explanation for it, it had just come back. They looked out of the windows. The cities' lights started to burst back into life, except for one building. The building that the plane hit. The tail end was still sticking out of the building, smoke streaming from it. The only reminder of the events of a few hours ago, the rest of the city looked perfectly normal. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps from down the corridor. They got louder and louder.  
"Someone's coming," Sieneke smiled, "I told you someone would come looking for us."  
The hosts of the competition, Erik Solbakken, Nadia Hasnaoui and Haddy appeared in the doorway.  
"We're so so sorry," Erik apologised, over and over again.  
"It's ok," Didrik said, "It's not your fault."  
"What was it?" asked Kristina Pelakova, "What happened?"  
"It was a solar flare," Nadia explained, "The biggest one that anyone has seen in ages. It was a worldwide event, it wasn't just in Norway."  
"It's not at all like a solar flare," Peter said out loud, "The electricity wouldn't have come back it that was the case."  
But the others ignored him. Erik was still apologising to all the entrants.  
"What happened to the people, on the plane?" Didrik said suddenly, "It crashed into the building."  
The hosts faces fell.  
"Oh," Erik said sadly, "So you all saw that."  
Erik explained that the plane crash last night hadn't been the only one. The solar flare had shut off most electricity worldwide. Planes had crashed all over the place. The three hosts finally convinced the Eurovision entrants to go to bed and stop worrying, after all, there was nothing they could do about the situation now. Reluctantly, they agreed and returned to their bedrooms. They would wake up to a world in turmoil, a world that needed to pick up the pieces of the solar flare disaster. Planes had dropped from the sky, car crashes happened all over the place, the world was in chaos. But with the electricity returned, everyone thought that the crisis had finally finished. How wrong they were.


End file.
